bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Transformation
|image=050-Alchemist.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Alchemist |unlocked=28,000 XP |path=2 |upgrade=5 |cost=$38,250 (Easy) $45,000 (Medium) $48,600 (Hard) $54,000 (Impoppable) |ability=Total Transformation |damage=1 (attack potion, normal bloons) n / 2 (attack potion, fortified, where n is the health of a Fortified Bloon, damage rounded down) 5 (attack potion, MOAB-class) 20 (attack potion, fortified MOAB-class) 1 / 1.5s for 4.5s (corrosion DoT) 0 (concoction potion) See Unstable Concoction for specific concoction explosion damage 2 (ability, plasma lasers) |pierce=15 (attack potion, e.a.u.) 3 (concoction potion, e.a.u., refer to Unstable Concoction for pierce requirements per blimp) 4 (ability, plasma lasers) |attackspeed=Slow (attack potion, every 2.0s, e.a.u.) Extremely Fast (ability, every 0.03s) |range=45 (normal monkey) 72 (ability monster form) |statuseffects=Purple Acid (1 / 1.5s corrosion for 4.5s DoT) Defortify (Leads and Ceramics only) Unstable (concoction potion, targets MOAB-class) |towerboosts=Monster Transformation (ability, up to 5 nearby towers up to Tier-3 to shoot plasma lasers that deal 2 damage, 10 pierce, shoot every 0.03s, and have 96 range, 20s duration) |camo=Situational (concoction explosion can damage camos) |related upgrades= }} Total Transformation is the final upgrade of Path 2 for the Alchemist. It allows the ability to affect an additional 5 other monkey-based towers into vicious attack monsters that deal massive damage, but cannot pop Purple Bloons. Additionally, the ability no longer undergoes an initial cooldown prior to initial use upon upgrading. It costs $38,250 on Easy, $45,000 on Medium, $48,600 on Hard and $54,000 on Impoppable. When this upgrade is purchased, the Alchemist undergoes a large visual change. The Alchemist is permanently transformed into a monster (note that this change is purely visual and the Alchemist will not attack like when its ability is in use) and the Alchemist's coat is further ripped, removing the sleeves. When the ability is activated, both the googles and the coat are removed. The ability lasts 20 seconds with a cooldown of 40 seconds. Additionally, there is no initial cooldown for it, even if the upgrade was purchased while the previous upgrade was in cooldown. Monster Potency Only monkey-based towers may be affected by Total Transformation, up to Tier-3. The towers completely unaffected by Total Transformation are: *Tack Shooter *Bomb Shooter *Monkey Sub *Monkey Buccaneer *Monkey Ace *Heli Pilot *Mortar Monkey *Spike Factory *Banana Farm *Monkey Village The monsterized versions of the towers do not inherit extra range; instead, they will have a fixed amount of large but limited range. Affected towers cannot inherit the power to pop Purples, regardless of whether they can originally pop Purples or not. Affected towers also do not inherit camo detection from the original towers. Any towers that are affected cannot be upgraded until the ability ends. Version History ;5.0 Total Transformation no longer changes footprint size of towers transformed, preventing Super Monkeys from being draggable onto Carrier Flagships. ;7.0 Total Transformation price reduced from $50,000 → $45,000 ;8.0 Total Transformation cooldown reduced (60s --> 40s) ;11.0 x5x Total Transformation will no longer allow the transformed Monster Monkeys to stack with other buffs (Mainly removes the combo with Plasma Monkey Fan Club) ;12.0 x5x Total Transformation no longer stacks with Super Monkey Fan Club Gallery Total Transformation BTD6.png|Total Transformation upgrade icon Total Transformable.png|Total Transformation in non-monster state TotalTransform Arctic.png|Tilted Arctic Winds, caused by becoming a monster via Total Transformation TotalTransform Shard.png|Tilted Ice Shards, caused by the same way Super Monkey Transformation Club 1.png|Super Monkey Transformation Club, showing wild lasers on 5 of the Fanclubbed Dart Monkeys (pre-12.0) Super Monkey Transformation Club 2.png|Super Monkey Transformation Club with some Fanclubbed Dart Monkeys with and without Total Transformation effects (pre-12.0) Plasma Monkey Transformation Club 1.png|Plasma Monkey Transformation Club, showing the closest 5 Plasma Dart Monkeys with solid beams of plasma (pre-11.0) Plasma Monkey Transformation Club 2.png|Plasma Monkey Transformation Club with some Plasma Dart Monkeys without Total Transformation effects (pre-11.0) Trivia *Prior to version 11.0, the Total Transformation ability could be overridden by other transformation abilities such as SMFC and PMFC; it was useful to use them outside of each other. **It was possible to transform PMFC Plasma Monkeys to make incredibly powerful monsters that destroy bloons. This was due to the fact that the game believed that they are both Alchemist Monsters and Plasma Monkeys multiplying fire rate of the Alchemist Monster and the Plasma Monkeys while also having the damage of the Alchemist Monster AND Plasma Monkey at the same time. This combo also worked with virtually anymore buff in the game. ***It had been confirmed by Ninjakiwi that this was a bug but later deemed to be intended. In version 11.0 the Alchemist Monster no longer stack with other buffs, removing the combo. However, the combo with Super Monkey Fan Club still worked until version 12.0. *There used to be a bug where the monsterized towers don't inherit camo detection even if the original tower has camo detection. This has since been fixed. *A transformed attack monster always has the footprint of an Alchemist. **This means that a transformed Super Monkey can fit on a Carrier Flagship if a Support Chinook moves it on, and the Super Monkey will stay on the Flagship even when the ability wears off. This has been patched in version 3.0. *After Version 8.0, when all farming-only abilities (including Tier 5 upgrades in this case) are required to undergo a full initial cooldown duration, the Total Transformation ability is one of four abilities that, when bought, has the cooldown up immediately. The others are Pirate Lord, MOAB Eliminator, and Absolute Zero. **However, Total Transformation is the only tower upgrade to do so regardless of whether the prior Tier 4 ability was in cooldown or not. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Alchemist Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades